


Fortunate Rain

by pizzascape



Category: Hello!!! Love Live!, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Superstar!!, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game)
Genre: Bushiverse, Crossover, Gen, Rain, TAGS VERY SUBJECT TO CHANGE, bet you'll never guess who Keke's best girl is! :D, gachapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape
Summary: On her first week in Tokyo, Keke Tang gets caught out in the rain. What looks to be a terrible day may yet turn into something wonderful.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Fortunate Rain

Water ran off the rusted overhang of a store off the backstreets of Tokyo. The rain poured down, clattering against the metal, threatening to bring it down with every furious drop. Just underneath, Keke Tan crouched down, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the rain. 

“What a great place to take shelter.” she thought, regretting that she didn’t stop in at that nice little cafe on the way.

Until now, taking a stroll around Tokyo’s hotspots seemed like a great idea. She had only just arrived in the city a week ago, ready to start a new chapter of her life at a school so far from her hometown.

She took a deep breath. She thought she would take a stroll around the city. Sure she had done more than her fair share of research (enough to do a whole final project in her 8th grade Geography class) but it just wasn’t the same as seeing it for yourself. That was one of the very few rules of life she followed.

“Ugh. Maybe I should have just stuck to browsing the town on the web today.” she said out loud, as if someone would give her an answer.

The rain kept pouring on without end. Now that she had time to think, she realized that, in her rush, she didn’t look at what shop she had run under.

Being careful not to let her bag get wet, she turned around and looked inside the store. A row of odd looking machines were lined up in perfect little rows, stretching into the dimly lit interior. Each one had what looked like a fishbowl with little egg-like orbs cluttered inside and a bright, shiny dial on the front.

Keke looked on in wonderment as she realized: These were gachapon machines! Gacha games were rather popular among her friends back home. “So this is where they originated!” she thought. Come to think of it, she hadn’t used one of these once since setting foot in Tokyo.

Curiosity building, she pressed the switch on the door and stepped on in. She paused to wipe her feet on the mat until they were dry. careful not to make a mess. Walking along the rows, she noted the themes of each gacha with mild bemusement. “Rainbow Uni-cat House”, “Mr. White Cavalcade”, “Bucket Maniac Collection”.

She chuckled. Japan really did have a gacha for everything! It was then that one machine caught her eye.

“Aqours Anniversary Collection! 9 Limited Edition Prizes!”

There was no doubt about it. It was them! The group that won Love Live recently. Even though they were only school idols, it was big news, big enough to reach China. Big enough to inspire a middle-school her to study abroad.

Her mind was made up and her eyes flared up. She just had to pull! Any one of them would be fine for her. Whoever it was, Aqours was precious.

Fishing out three 100 yen coins from her purse, she dropped them one by one into the machine with a clatter. Gripping the lever, she cranked and cranked to the right, feeling the rumble of the machine.

With a ka-tunk her prize was dropped. Bringing it closer to her, she could see who it was before she even thought about opening the capsule.

Yes, her best girl! The unmistakable face of-

“Whoa! Nice pull!”

Keke’s heart jumped as her reverie was interrupted by an all too loud shout for such a quiet store. Snapping her head in its direction, she came face to face with a girl, only slightly taller than she was. Her dark purple hair was held in a side ponytail and her red eyes glimmered, as sunny as the wide smile she had on her face.

“U-um… thank?” She mustered in the best Japanese she could. “But um, how do you know what I'd been pulled?”

The purple haired girl looked off to the side. “Ah, well… I don’t. But I mean, you were happy to get it right? It’s written all over your face.”

She hadn’t noticed. But when she thought about it, she did feel the remnants of a smile on her cheeks.

“Ah, yes, a smile! It’s cause, she is my Aqours favorite so-”

“Oh! Your best girl! Now it all makes sense.” The girl said, nodding as if she now understood all the secrets of the universe. “I play this one game you know? And every time I pull my best girl, I pull the exact same face you do!”

Keke listened on with amusement. Somehow, she couldn’t help but be wrapped up in this mystery girl’s enthusiasm.

“Oh, dear, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Mei-Fan Liu! Nice to meet you!” she said, bowing just a little too true to form.

As soon as she heard her name, Keke was immediately curious. “Mei-Fan? Wait, are you Chinese too?”

Mei-Fan soon became just as curious. “Too? So you’re-?”

Keke beamed a big smile, nodding up and down. “Yep! I’m Keke Tan! I just arrived in the country for school!” she shouted, trying her Mandarin.

Mei-Fan’s eyes shined as she followed Keke’s language switch. “Oh wow! School! And in Tokyo no less! This is incredible, truly fortuitous! This must be what my fortune meant by ‘a chance encounter’!”

Mei-Fan’s words raced by faster than the shinkansen, giving Keke time to gather herself. It was then that she thought…

“Ah, Mei-Fan-san?”

Though Mei-Fan was still muttering wildly to herself, she immediately took notice when Keke called to her. “Yes! At your service, Keke-tan!”

She burst into a giggle. A nickname already? Mei-Fan sure didn’t waste time. “Um, you’ve been here a while right? Do you… mind if we exchange contacts?”

Mei-Fan’s expression sobered, understanding exactly what Keke was thinking about. What she was worried about. It was then that her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

She had an idea of who it was, and a plan formed in her head. “Ah hold on a second…” Confirming that it was who she thought, her smile returned, even wider now.

“You know what Keke-tan? I can do you one better! My friends and I are meeting up at this milk tea place over by Yongen-jaya and-”

“YES! I would love to!” Keke replied without thinking for even a moment. Bubble tea? With a new friend? So soon into her life in Japan? It was too good to pass up!

Mei-Fan jumped for joy as high as she could given her cramped surroundings. “Great! I’ll text Junna-san! Let’s head out!” She shouted, already on her way out the door, typing with one hand while her other reached for her umbrella.

“Ah, Mei-Fan-san, wait! It’s still raining out there! Protect your phone!”

“Ahhh you’re right! My girls! Keke-tan, hold the umbrella for us! It’s big enough for two!”

Keke smiled. It was tough keeping up with Mei-Fan, especially while trying to open such a big umbrella in the rain. Still, it was more fun than she could have ever imagined she’d have, on a rainy day out in her new home of Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again, this time with a fic for the new Love Live! project! It's so new I actually have no clue how to tag this story! I just tried my best with the info we have now, but as more info comes out, the tags will definitely change! (or maybe they'll become the standard...)  
> And I have no clue if Keke's personality will jive with how she is portrayed in canon, but that's just how it is! For the time being, I think this is a good personality for her!
> 
> I thought it'd be fun to have her interact with Mei Fan from Revue Starlight too! They're both very energetic and I think it would be a lot less lonely for Keke if she had a friend in a similar situation as her! And I'm sure you can guess just WHO they're going to hang out with after this story! (Ayayaya~)
> 
> That about does it for me! As always leave kudos and a comment if you liked my story and feel free to chat me up at:
> 
> Twitter: @EverydaysPizza
> 
> I definitely DO want to know your guesses on Keke's best Aqours girl! That's all for now! Stay happy, healthy, and in good spirits all! Pizza out!


End file.
